The Calling My own World
by TobiHeart
Summary: This story is about how a bunch of people get sucked in to this strange world, and to make matters worse its full of pissed off ghosts.
1. Chapter 1

**~The Calling~**

**(my own world)**

**.Prologue.**

**-Ghost-**

**Death. That is the only thing i can think about while inside this building. Sadness. Is the only thing people feel when someone they care about dies. Tears are the only thing seen on the faces of women begging god to give back the one they lost. Sympathy is given to those who need it. Hatred is given to the one i loathe the most for putting me in this place. My own parents put me in this place just to get rid of me. They put me in here and told me that they would come and see me everyday to see how Im doing, they came for a while, then just mommy, then no one. All i had was a female nurse keep me company when she wasn't helping the other nurses. And the only thing i had gotten from my mother be for she stopped coming to see me, was a pink cell phone.**

**-The killer cite-**

**Rin: has signed on**

**Makoto: has sighed on**

**Shin: has signed on**

**Jem-Jem-Love: has signed on**

**Nigha: has signed on**

**RayNight: has signed on**

**"Hehe looks like everyone is here now"**

**...**

**"Yup, time to see if the rumour is true"**

**...**

**"Hey did you hear?"**

**...**

**"Three more people died."**

**...**

**"Who?"**

**...**

**"Three high school girls i think."**

**...**

**"how did they die?"**

**...**

**"well there's this rumour."**

**...**

**"about?"**

**...**

**"well it goes with this cite, and if you are on your on, you'll die."**

**...**

**"...wow, well we will see if its true now."**

**...**

**"Mhm, oh! Did you hear about Loki?"**

**...**

**"no what happened?"**

**...**

**"shes back in the hospital, she started to cough up blood again. :S"**

**...**

**"oh, i hope she gets better :( ... hey we should go see her tomorrow."**

**...**

**"yeah we should, stop in at the market and get her some strawberry milk, it is her favorite ^_^"**

**...**

**"Yup. =)"**

**Ghost: has signed on**

**Kuroneko: has signed on**

**"Hey someone else came to see, right Ghost Kuroneko? :)"**

**...**

**"Of coarse, other wise they wouldn't be here."**

**...**

**"Hey Ghost, Kuroneko, Whats going on?"**

**...**

**"Hello everyone."**

**-Nigha-**

**within the shadows of a closed off Japanese style school, and young girl laying down within one of the many class rooms, waking up with a start she sits up looking around the room.**

**"Oh my gosh, why am i at school?... how did i get here?"**

**"Ah!"**

**"Ah!"**

**looking to the side with not much light to see, but with what she could see was a girl about her age sitting up and breathing pretty hard. Knelling down she asked her,**

**"Are you alright?"**

**the girl looked at her,**

**"Im fine... where are we?"**

**"School, i think."**

**helping the girl stand up she held out her hand.**

**"Im Nigha Lumaira, and you are?"**

**the girl took her hand**

**"Rin, Rin Kagura, maybe we should look around a bit to see if we can find anything?"**

**Nigha nodded her head**

**"yeah maybe we should."**

**slowly making their way to find a door, Nigha soon found out that the room they where in was really, the music room.**

**"Hey, Nigha i found the door."**

**"Really?"**

**making her way through the dark Nigha soon found herself in front of the door, and once there a ringing was heard through out the dark school, she heard Rin gasp and possibly jumped to.**

**"Come on."**

**Grabbing Rin's hand she slowly made her way through the dark, following the ringing. They got close to a hall way while at the same time the ringing was getting louder, Rin hand held Nigha's hand tighter like she was about to disappear at any moment.**

**After taking possibly 10 feet they found them selve's right on top of the ringing. Rin had bent down to pick up the what appeared to be a cell, a very blue and colourful cell phone. And she answered it. Holding it up to her ear but fare enough for Nigha to hear.**

**"That's my phone."**

**...**

**"Im at the exit."**

**...**

**"Im coming to get it back... OKAY?"**

**Then they hung up, making Rin do the same thing and Nigha to turn and look at her.**

**"Well that was creepy"**

**Making Rin nod her head and they slowly made their way down the hall.**

**Once they made it down the hall the phone started to ring again. Rin picked up.**

**"Im on the stair case landing on the second floor."**

**Then they hung up again. Making Rin look at Nigha and said.**

**"well that was quick, i guess their coming to get their phone."**

**Nigha nodded her head, taking the phone and making her way down the hall.**

**Once we made it to the end of the second hallway the phone rang again. Making Nigha jump and Rin let out a small yelp, nigha calmed down a bit and answered the phone.**

**"Im on the stairs case landing on the third floor."**

**then hung up again. Rin grabbed Nigha's arm.**

**"Somethings not right about that voice."**

**Nigha nodded, and slowly made the way down another corridor.**

**"Hey... whats that?"**

**Nigha asked while pointing to a blue light coming out of one of the many rooms in the building. Slowly Rin walked over to the door.**

**"Hey it looks like someone or something tryed to get out of here...Oh! Someones in there! Maybe they can tell us where we are."**

**next thing nigha knew rin had yelped and fell to the floor, and before she could ask if she was okay she got up and looked around her, then both of them screamed as a short fat girl ran at Rin.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Calling**

**My own World**

**Part 2.**

**~Recap~**

**"Somethings not right about that voice."**

**Nigha nodded, and slowly made the way down another corridor.**

**"Hey... whats that?"**

**Nigha asked while pointing to a blue light coming out of one of the many rooms in the building. Slowly Rin walked over to the door.**

**"Hey it looks like someone or something tryed to get out of here...Oh! Someones in there! Maybe they can tell us where we are."**

**next thing nigha knew rin had yelped and fell to the floor, and before she could ask if she was okay she got up and looked around her, then both of them screamed as a short fat girl ran at Rin.**

**~Story~**

**First person**

**Nigha**

**While Rin Tried to get the girl off her waist, I felt something grab my arm. Looking down i saw one of the possible two girls in the class room holding it, holding it hard enough it started to hurt.**

**"Hey! Let me go!"**

**she let go, at the same time Rin got the other girl off of her. We stood there for a moment.**

**"What was wrong with them!"**

**"Somethings not right with them! Lets go!"**

**And we took off.**

**"Look! The second floor doors are open!"**

**with that said we took off down the steps not bothering to look back to see if they where fallowing us.**

**Once we made it to the bottom of the steps, Rin turned to see if they followed us, only to see they hadn't. I turned and looked at her to see she turned back to look at me with a small smile on her face, so i smiled back. Then i could hear typing sounds coming from the class room not far from us.**

**Rin slowly made her way over to the doors and i followed behind her, once we where in front of the door Rin put her ear to the window and nocked on the glass.**

**"Hello? Is someone in there?"**

**Nothing.**

**"hm i guess no ones there..."**

**She tried to open the door only to find it locked, she turned to me**

**"Locked, we need to find the key..."**

**"Look."**

**i pointed to a sign on the window saying that if we wanted to get in we need to go to the janitors office.**

**"i guess we go see the janitor to get in..."**

**she nodded her head. Then turned and made her way down the hall again. I stood there for a moment the ran after her.**

**‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡**

**-Ray Night-**

**-Shin-**

**(still first person)**

**I could hear the sound of a phone ringing, i could feel something hard under me, and then i heard the sound of someone shouting then what sounded like foot steps on the floor i guess it was, then i could feel someone shaking me.**

**"H-h-hey! Are you okay?"**

**i shifted my body to the point of where im on my back and opened my eyes, seeing a young teen no more the seventeen looking down at me. Looking around the room it was clearly not my room.**

**"where... where am i?"**

**I sat up and looked at the guy. He looked a little scared.**

**"Did you kidnap me?"**

**that sent him over the top.**

**"What? No no no no no i would never do something like that! i don't know where we are but at lest where together. The door is locked and we are stuck in here."**

**i gave him a small glare then sighed.**

**"im shin by the way, and you are?"**

**"Ray but never mind that lets see whats in here."**

**looking around the room we could a small charm while i found a cell phone. I turned back to shin.**

**"Not much in here huh?"**

**shin opened his mouth to say something but got nothing out cause the light went out scaring the heck out of him, but what scared me was the fact that the door just unlocked at the same time.**

**"Hey shin, let get out of here."**

**before he could say anything again i grabbed his arm and pulled him to the door. I tried to open the door but it was stuck.**

**"Here ill do it."**

**Shin said while pushing me back, after a bit of struggle he manged to get it open, but not almost hitting him self in the face with the door.**

**"heh here you go."**

**He said with a small smile and held the door open for me. I gave him a smile said thanks and made my way out. Seeing a door close to me i moved over to see what was in it.**

**"Ray, Where are you going. I cant see!"**

**i let out a small laugh before turning back and grabbing his hand.**

**"come on there's a door right here and i want to see whats inside."**

**he said sure, but i knew he didnt want to, i could feel him shaking so i turned around and looked at him.**

**"how about we look here later? Maybe we can find a light or something to see with."**

**i could see him smile in the dark**

**"Yeah lets do that."**

**then he started to lead me, pulling me down the hall way and coming to another door at the end of the hall way where i let go of shins hand and moved over to the door, but before we could try and open it we heard something.**

**"Don't go in there!"**

**Next thing i knew there was some ghost type thing attacking shin, but after a few moments he got it off and the door opened.**

**"That was scary..."**

**I nodded my head and turned back to the door.**

**"Hey its open, and i think i see a light!"**

**I then ran into the room and moved over to where i saw the light and found a flash light. Picking it up i turned back to shin**

**"hehe i found a light."**

**Shin smiled and moved over to where i was and grabbed the light from me and moved more into the room looking around and found a small china doll.**

**"Hey this is cute."**

**i said moving over to the doll then i could hear shin to the far off side of me saying not to touch it.**

**"Hey ill-"**

**i cut myself off and i had turned and looked at shin. See a bunch of dolls behind him within what seemed to be an old fashion Japanese door.**


End file.
